


[Podfic] A bed of daysided gold

by lotesse



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/151602">A bed of daysided gold,</a> written and read by lotesse</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A bed of daysided gold

podfic of [A bed of daysided gold,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151602) written and read by lotesse  
30:27, mp3

[download from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bed-of-daysided-gold)

[temporary link to download from sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/hwqly8)


End file.
